


Or We Could Not and Say We Did

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Piko is socially awkward, Piko made out with a guy at Comicon, Sexuality Speculation, Use of the word "idiot" endearingly, Videogames, everyone is a lil gay, romantic vs sexual orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piko sucks at the whole interaction and friendship thing. Piko doesn't suck at video games. Len's solution to this is to host a game night at his place to get the poor guy to interact with some people who aren't him. Piko/Len and a lot of platonic Rin/Piko. One-shot.</p><p>Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Nov. 28, 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or We Could Not and Say We Did

Piko arrives first, and isn't at all surprised to see that Len's set up a nice little place for the people he's invited over. There's snacks spread on the coffee table and a few twelve-packs of soda. Controllers and consoles and various games are spread in front of the TV. The television is nice, big and looks to have been freshly cleared of dust and fingerprints. There are extra chairs and bean bags and basically everything else that makes a game night perfect.

Piko admits he feels a little bit less apprehensive when he sees the Kagamine twins on the couch, jumping up to greet him with friendly grins. The two of them are really the only people Piko feels comfortable around. If anyone else had suggested coming to a party (even if it's a stretch to call this game night a party in the eyes of other people, it's a party to Piko), he would have flat out refused. He was still nervous and even a bit annoyed about being forced into this, but Len and Rin won't let anything terrible happen. Besides, he's good at gaming. He wouldn't make a fool out of himself if all they did was play games.

"Welcome!" Rin says with a flourish, gesturing to the room. "Nice, right?"

Len smiles a bit shyly at that. "I may have gone overboard with snacks. There's not even going to be many people coming over," he assures Piko. At least, Piko is pretty sure he says it to reassure him. He could just be stating it. Oh well. Doesn't really matter either way.

"More for us," Piko shrugs, and Len's smile becomes a bit less shy and a bit more confident.

"Way to look on the bright side of things," Rin compliments. "Come on, let's play some Halo before more people arrive."

Piko settles into the Kagamine household as though it's his own. It might as well be. He's spent days here at a time. The twins' parents, Leon and Miriam, adore him like he's there own. In fact, he's pretty sure Miriam has picked up on how he feels about Len. It's just a guess, but from the knowing smirks he catches on her face when his touch lingers on Len a bit longer than usual have lead him to believe she's caught on. He could be wrong, of course. But he's never been especially subtle, so it's not out of the question. And she seems to approve, which makes him all the more confident. And he generally isn't confident.

What was he talking about?

Oh, of course. Kagamine household. Like a second home, honestly. He has his own toothbrush there and everything.

The second people to arrive are Teto and Miku. Piko knows Miku a little. They've traded blows online while playing various shitty games (League of Legends comes to mind) and she seems cool enough. But meeting her in real life, well… That's a completely different story.

Despite standing a good five inches shorter than him, he's never met a more intimidating person. She has a look in her eye that tells him she's ready to kick ass and take names at any moment, which is both impressive and concerning. She's someone he would definitely admire had she been a fictional character, but in real life, without a screen between them, he has no idea what to do around her.

Teto is different, but the conclusion is the same. She's too loud, too boisterous, too personal, and always in his space. He's never met her, only heard of her from Rin, who seems to have this on-and-off crush on the girl. She's exactly what he imagined, honestly. And much like Miku, he has no idea how to act with her. And he swears, if she tries to hug him one more time, he is going to scream.

Miku takes his place in Halo and absolutely destroys Len and Rin. She's good, that's for sure. Just another reason to be intimidated by her.

Piko hangs out on the couch as Rin runs between the door and the living room. Eventually Teto, who cannot play anything to save her life, takes up Rin's controller. With a loopy smile, she announces, "Eh, Pokemon is more my thing." On screen, her character explodes in a mass of blue light and Piko can't help but feel some second-hand embarrassment for her, despite the fact that Teto seems entirely okay with being a complete failure at the game.

"Mario Kart!" a blue-haired youth calls out as he enters. He's followed by a petite strawberry blonde with lovely eyes. She's a gorgeous girl, and Piko can't help but stare for a moment. She notices and smiles at him gently, which in turn makes him blush and turn his head.

"This is Kaito and IA, everyone," Rin introduces them to the group. "IA's our cousin and Kaito's her pet."

"Boyfriend," Kaito says indignantly as IA giggles lightly. Piko immediately redirects his gaze when he hears that.  _Don't want to give either of them the wrong impression,_ he decides.

Piko is shocked when Kaito comes up to introduce himself personally.

"Ah, the guest of honor!" the other boy says in greeting. "You must be Piko, then?"

Piko is caught of guard, stood frozen for a moment before remembering that talking is generally considered a polite response if one is, in fact, capable.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he says. "Nice to meet you."

"Same!" Kaito says cheerfully. "So you like gaming, then?"

"Yeah, it's really the only thing I'm good at…" he replies quietly.

"Ah, cool, cool," Kaito nods as though he understands. "Personally, I'm crap at it, but a chance to hang with the Kagamines is always good. Plus, you know, I heard the elusive Piko would be here."

Piko is surprised, to say the least. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that Len talks about you all the time. Like, geeze, just marry him already," Kaito winks. "Just kidding."

Piko can feel the heat rising on his face, and Kaito laughs and gently slugs him in the shoulder.

"No but seriously. He talks about you a lot. So does Rin. It's kinda cute," Kaito says.

Piko smiles in response. "Yeah…" He's unsure what else to say. The silence that follows is a bit awkward.

Suddenly, Teto is dragging him over. "Dance Dance Revolution time!" she announces with her fingers around his wrist. He tries to protest because oh  _God_  a roomful of people watching him try to dance on a multicolored mat to some terrible pop song… He's dying of embarrassment just thinking about it.

Luckily, Rin's there to pull him onto the couch. He pretty much lands in her lap and she coos, "Don't worry, Piko. I'll save you from the big, bad Teto."

Teto huffs but gets Kaito to join her. The first song starts and the two of them are bouncing in time to the music, the group around them clapping and laughing. Piko can't help but smile himself as he slides into the seat next to Rin, who's clapping herself. Len shoots him an encouraging grin and Piko returns a smile of his own. He's not a social person and he probably never will be, but for the sake of the twins, he can spend some time with their friends.

As the night progresses, a few people arrive and a few people leave. Games are changed, controllers passed around, and snacks gobbled up by the hungry teens and young adults in the Kagamine's living room. Kaito and IA stay most of the night, while Teto has to leave when her sister Luka shows up. Apparently, they have a younger sister at home to watch. Teto taps her number into Piko's phone and waves goodbye. She's nice, but Piko's relieved. He can spend only so much time with someone that hyperactive.

At some point, they're all simultaneously playing Never Have I Ever while watching the screen. Piko, an older girl named Mew, Kaito, and Rin have the controllers and are racing around a Mario Kart track. Piko is in the lead, with Mew following close behind and Kaito and Rin fighting for seventh place. It's actually vaguely amusing.

"Never have I ever," IA begins. The game has been altered. While people usually take a shot of something alcoholic when they have done the thing in question, this group can't really drink alcohol legally yet. So Len's pulled out some hot sauce and shot glasses. which Piko knows won't end well.

"Never have I ever worn clothing to cover up a hickey," IA finishes. Kaito pauses the game and he, Rin, Mew, and another girl named SeeU all take shots of hot sauce, grimacing together.

"That is something I did not need to know about my sister," Len comments.

"Shut up," is Rin's reply.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl," Kaito says and takes another shot. Mew, Miku, and Len all take shots as well.

"I'm ashamed of you, Rin," Miku says as soon as she's done gulping down soda to wash away the hot sauce taste. "You have never known the joy of soft, feminine lips."

"Again, shut up," the blonde commands, playfully shoving Miku with her shoulder. SeeU giggles

"On that note," Len says, "Never have I ever made out with a guy."

Piko, Len, Miku, Rin, IA, Luka, and SeeU all take a shot at that. Len catches Piko's eye, a bit surprised, then winks playfully.

"Really, Piko?" Rin asks. "You never told me about that!"

Piko shrugs. "It wasn't a big deal. It was at a Con, and the guy happened to ship the characters we were cosplaying. So we made out a bit for the cameras and he gave me his number."

He fails to mention how he never got up the nerve to call the guy again, blushing at the memory. God, he's so damn pathetic sometimes.

Rin pats him on the shoulder. "You are such a player, Mister Utatane," she says. "I never knew about this side of you."

"It was  _one time,_ " Piko says plaintively, quickly glancing to Len instinctively. As far as the boy can tell, his friend remains unaffected by this new information and Piko feels his heart sink a bit.

"Never have I ever," interrupts Mew as she lands a banana peel on the track in the game. Kaito unpaused mere moments ago, and Piko has to work to focus back on the game. "Had a romantic dream about a fictional character."

Piko is relieved when most people in the room take a shot with him.

* * *

Everyone has left now, and it's about twelve. Rin is asleep on the couch in the living room, while Piko and Len do their best to clean up a bit. While Piko is absolutely exhausted, he's also somewhat buzzed. The night was a success. He didn't make a complete fool out of himself. He actually had  _fun._

He spreads a blanket out over Rin, who is snoring lightly. She's snored like that for as long as Piko can remember. He's been allowed to have sleepovers with her as long as Len was there, so he's been around her a lot when she's asleep. He finds it charming how she curls up the way she does. It reminds him of a cat.

He and Len abscond to Len's room, despite the fact that Piko has to leave soon. He loves his friends, he really does. But being an introvert means that sometimes it's just best for him to have his space. A few hours alone should let him recharge. Don't get him wrong, he's enjoyed himself, but there's something so comforting about being alone, especially when you don't feel lonely. For the first time in a long while, Piko no longer feels lonely.

"Thanks for this," Piko tells Len as the two of them sit on Len's bed. They're finishing off the last open bag of chips, and Piko's told himself he'll leave as soon as it's empty.

"Not a problem," Len says around a mouthful of junk food. "I had fun, too."

Piko smiles and snaps off a corner of his chip thoughtfully.

"So," Len begins. "You kiss guys."

Piko blushes. "Yeah. Sorry, I never got around to mentioning it. I… I don't really understand what I like yet, but kissing guys is nice, I think."

"No, that's cool. I just… Didn't know," Len says. "You could have told me."

Piko shrugs. "I wanted to figure some things out. Like I said, I don't really understand what I like at the moment."

"Except that kissing guys is nice," Len prompts.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Which I agree with."

"What?" Piko asks, a bit confused.

"You know, kissing guys is nice. Kissing girls is nice, too, but I guess I'm more picky with girls," Len explains. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I guess," Piko says. "I don't know… The whole thing is really weird to me. I mean, I like, uh… Being physical with guys. Or at least the idea of it. But with girls… It just isn't appealing. But I'd still want to be in a relationship with a girl." Piko shakes his head. "I just don't get it,"

Len is silent for a few minutes, thinking. "There's a word for that," he says.

"There is?"

Len nods. "Yeah, Rui talks about sexualities all the time. She seems to know what she's talking about. It's romantic orientation, though. It sounds like you're homosexual biromantic or something."

"Oh," Piko says. "That's… Oh."

"Not that you have to know for sure. Things change, you know?" Len says. "It's kind of why I'm just like 'I like who I like,' y'know?"

"You're so chill about everything," Piko says. "It's amazing."

"I know I am."

Piko shoves Len lightly. "Not what I said, jerk."

Len laughs lightly.

There's silence again. It's a comfortable silence, broken by the munching of chips and crinkling of the bag. Piko almost wishes he doesn't have to leave, but he knows it's what's best for him mentally and emotionally, especially since he's so worn out.

"Hey, Piko?" Len says suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Would you want to kiss me?"

Piko nearly chokes at the question. As it is, a sharp corner of chip lodges itself in his throat and refuses to go down. Len watches as he coughs harshly.

"I… Why?" Piko asks. "Why ask this all of a sudden?"

Len shook his head. "It was a dumb question. You can forget I asked. I guess I just thought… Well, never mind."

Piko swallows, that final shard of chip finally scraping down his throat. He takes a chance and sincerely hopes it doesn't blow up in his face.

"Yes," he says. "I would kiss you. If you wanted me to."

Len is surprised by this. Piko can tell by the way his eyes widen slightly, the way his hand freezes in the chip bag. He seems to be thinking. Then, he dusts his hand off, gently reaching up to Piko's face from his comfortable lounging place on his bed, and pulls the other boy down to his level. Piko isn't at all surprised by the kiss and responds positively.

Len is warm and tastes like nacho cheese Doritos.

It could be a more pleasant kiss, but Piko is satisfied.

Piko pulls back slowly and sees that Len has a smile playing at his lips. Damn. This has certainly been an interesting night.

"I…" Piko manages. He can't admit that his heart is racing faster than his stuttering thoughts because that would be admitting to what Len does to him. But he can't exactly hide it, either.

"Hey, Piko," Len begins.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out with me?"

Piko sighs. "Of course I do, you idiot."


End file.
